


结婚也不是必要条件

by TimothyWithConner



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Parallel Universes
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23155921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimothyWithConner/pseuds/TimothyWithConner
Summary: Summary：时空错乱，让平行世界的超级小子和罗宾相遇了。设定：红组和绿组是平行世界的关系，红组是Tim（红罗宾）和Conner，绿组是TIM（罗宾）和Kon
Relationships: Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	结婚也不是必要条件

1.

Tim扯了扯衣领，不经意地弯起嘴角。一想起待会会发生的事情，他就难以掩饰此刻的喜悦和兴奋。现在，他精心挑选了一件能很好展现出自己身材的西装，站在全身镜面前认真打理着头发。或许是收腰的马甲勒得他有些透不过气，或许是箍住大腿根部的衬衫防滑夹弄得他双腿发痒，总之，他紧张得心脏直跳。今天是他与Conner交往三周年的日子，而他一眼就瞥到了男朋友手忙脚乱地塞在口袋里的戒指盒。

即使Bruce提醒过他，近期的Luthor的秘密行动可能造成时空错乱，致使大都会甚至是哥谭市陷入危机。但Cassie热情地接过了他的担子，搂着Bart朝着他挤眉弄眼：“去和Conner好好约会吧。”她咧开嘴窃笑着，推了一把他的肩膀。

这会是最完美的一天，Tim心想。

TIM猛然直起身子，在嗡嗡作响的闹钟声中惊醒。这恐怕是他熬过的第三个夜晚了，因此在他迷迷糊糊睡昏在电脑面前的时候，他的口水把自己的袖子都弄得一塌糊涂。哥谭、少年正义联盟与学校课程把他折磨得筋疲力尽，然而某个克隆小子却并不给他省心，还和他莫名其妙地开始打赌。好吧，他是没有Kon这么致命的吸引力，但他没有料到那个刚被他救下来的姑娘会被一瞬间逗得大笑，然后亲昵地挽起另一个人的胳膊。甚至在Kon将咧开的笑脸僵住的时候，他都没意识到自己完全黑了脸，像是个开不起玩笑的小气鬼一样。最终，两人似乎都没和这个女孩更进一步，TIM还要倒霉地在这个周末请Kon吃一顿饭。

他已经为Bruce探测到的时空混乱连续工作好几天了，但毫无进展。现在，他翻了个白眼，有气无力地瘫倒在电脑桌上，模糊的视野逐渐聚焦在他手边不断震动的私人手机上面。荧幕里跳出的提示清晰地写着“和超级小子的甜蜜约会”——显而易见，Kon那个白痴设置的，但可想而知这会变成一场多混乱的恶作剧。

这真是最糟糕的一天，TIM心想。

2.

西装、衬衫、领带，Conner许久未曾将自己打扮得这样认真，甚至还装模作样地用水捋了一把头发，喷了点香水。Clark看着他这样仪表堂堂地走出房门的时候呛得一口水喷了出来，眼镜都从鼻梁上直接滑到了嘴唇上。Conner还气势丝毫不减，面容肃穆地转向Clark，告诉他自己今晚有个约会，也好他名义上的父亲不要再浮想联翩。Clark扶正了眼镜，装作什么事情都不在意的样子，想要偷偷摸出手机却被Conner警告“别告诉Bruce”。

这一天的确完美至极。他们都提前在定好的餐厅前面相遇。这家环形餐厅以法式风情为卖点，温馨、浪漫，还能看到漂亮的城市夜景，关键价格也不贵。Tim今天显然也精心打扮过了，一身剪裁得体的黑西装将他的腰线凸显出来，性感的臀部在上衣的下摆下若隐若现。Conner的耳尖微微发烫，因为此刻恋人正睁着他杏仁形的大眼睛，满含期待地望着自己。他大大方方地将手挽住Conner，还借这个机会亲昵地贴近他，肢体与肢体贴紧在一起。直到到了座位上，这对情侣才依依不舍地分开来，对坐在方桌两端。一枚红色的蜡烛在他们中间缓缓燃烧着，照亮了两人悄悄偷看着对方的脸庞。

“Kent先生？”男服务生拿着菜单，抬起眉毛扫了两个人一样，不知道为何微微崛起嘴，迷惑地盯着手中的皮夹。Conner弯起嘴角，笑着打了招呼确认了。他早早就安排好了一切，包括每一道菜、每一首音乐、每一个惊喜……他需要给Tim一次最完美的求婚，完美到他久久难以忘怀。身边的服务生得到了答复，很确凿地点点头转身离去，而Conner继续掩饰起自己激动的心情，直到上酒的服务生站在了他的身边。

“好了，我们先来喝一杯吧？”Tim听到这句话点了点头，但依然沉浸在和Conner甜蜜的对视之中。在咕噜咕噜的倒酒声停息之后，Tim没多想就拿起了杯子，喝了一口咽了下去。

接着，他吐了出来。

一股奇妙的、来自神秘的东方的草药味在他的口腔里蔓延开来，犹如毒虫猛兽一般，味蕾被似咸似酸似臭的味道所征服，嘴里的软肉转瞬间微微麻痹。这仿佛是经受过Bart的洗礼的厨房剩下来的涮锅水加入Conner三天没洗的臭袜子煮出来的，他引以为傲的大脑甚至都感觉短路了几秒钟，能给任何最弱小的敌人可乘之机——当Tim颤颤巍巍地抬起头，惊愕地看到服务生手上的玻璃瓶上贴的标签明晃晃地写着几个中文“崂山白花蛇草水”，又惊悚地转过头，瞪着手足无措的Conner。

“Tim……？”

下一秒，还没等Conner暖心的安慰说出口，一大盘乌黑麻漆的不明物体被咣铛一声摔在了桌子上。空气中顿时弥漫起一股糊了锅底的味道，而在这一大团像是自带马赛克的糊状物上面，几只死鱼被固定在了中央。它们在生命的最后时刻瞪大了圆鼓鼓的眼睛，凸起的、被烤焦的眼珠仿佛在死死盯着Tim，发出无声的抗议。

“客人，这是您的‘仰望星空派’。”服务生温情款款地说着。

3.

皮衣、墨镜、紧身裤，Kon依旧一身他最喜欢的打扮，大摇大摆地走出了房门。鉴于前一天超级小子大张旗鼓的宣传，几乎所有少年正义联盟的成员都知道罗宾要和超级小子去约会了！Cassie咯咯地坏笑着，而Bart则是像是一阵风一样跑了过去，与Kon击了个掌。“拿下他！踹开罗宾的柜门！”Cassie挤眉弄眼，而Kon竖起两根手指，回敬了一个敬礼。他就这样气势汹汹、斗志昂扬地挺着腰走了出去，太阳正好，好像这一天他已经期待许久。

他自然是准备了一个“无与伦比”的约会，不是吗？说起TIM，他几乎能吐槽一大堆——太龟毛、太苛刻、太多管闲事……好吧，这不正是小神奇吗？“超级小子，你要去找罗宾约会吗？”漂浮在半空中的Kon没注意到自己边陷入回忆边傻里傻气地笑着，扭过头看着下面可爱的陌生女士给了自己一个飞吻。

“是呀，美女。”Kon咧开一排牙，笑嘻嘻地降落下来。但他一个媚眼还没抛过去，另外几个姑娘便涌了上来，一把把他推开。“嘿，快去找罗宾约会呀。”她们叽叽喳喳地说着，仿佛全世界都知道他们要约会了一样，但这的确是因为Kon早早在推特上发了一句醒目的话“我要和小罗约会啦！”，配图还是低头捂着脸的罗宾。

他故意迟到了几分钟，故作漫不经心地哼着小调降落在餐厅门口。这是一家能够用法式的浪漫腻死人的无聊餐厅，他带着姑娘们来过几次，无一例外都被烦人的服务生和乱七八糟的“贴心”服务打扰得毫无兴致。不过好在，只要你付足够的价钱，服务生可以尽情地帮你完成任何任务，包括一套完美的整蛊游戏，事到如今这是让小罗那张凶巴巴的脸笑起来的最好办法。

“你迟到了。”没有戴眼罩的小罗依然一副不苟言笑、冷冰冰的样子，只是用一双墨镜遮住了深陷在眼眶里、带着十足的倦意的蓝眼睛，淡淡的黑眼圈甚至能蔓延出来。他本人则是更加漫不经心，就穿着一件可以拿来当睡衣的、皱巴巴的旧T恤，再加上一条破洞牛仔裤。不过Kon不在意这些。

“哎哟小罗，主角肯定是要最后入场的啦。”Kon弯起嘴角，端着架子把胳膊一伸，十分傲慢地暗示“今天都得听我的”。TIM的眼珠优雅地往上翻，给他一个婊气十足的白眼，再伸出手——并不是揽住他的胳膊，而是把他的胳膊往自己怀里一拽，强迫对方揽着自己的手臂。这下，超级小子一个踉跄从空中栽了下来，还被罗宾拖了进去。

“Kent先生？”女服务生笑盈盈、轻柔地在一旁问道，Kon几乎是一瞬间就抬起了身子，兴冲冲地说着：“没错，是我们，可爱的小姐。”这个年轻的女孩似乎被他逗得笑了笑，而TIM向后依靠，皱着脸用鼻子冷哼了一声。服务生似乎得到确认，朝着他们露出一个甜甜的微笑便离开了，但TIM清楚Kon一定搞了什么鬼。

“您的酒。”那位可爱的女服务生上了酒，咕咚咕咚地把淡黄色的液体倒入了酒杯中。即使服务生一出现，超级小子就难以掩饰他幸灾乐祸的样子了，几乎是搓着手就等着看罗宾出糗。TIM自然是非常戒备，但奇怪的是，酒杯里的液体气味并没有这么难闻，反而是飘着一股他熟悉的果香味。TIM眨了眨眼睛，摇晃着杯子，怎么看这都恐怕是一杯正常的气泡酒，但超级小子的表情还是超级可疑。

“我不渴。”Tim犹豫地放下杯子，瞥了Kon一眼，然而超级小子并没有让他如愿以偿。“小罗，来了就要好好享受嘛。”Kon双手撑着头，咧开嘴坏笑着，“而且你答应过都听我的的。”

TIM抬起眉毛，看了看酒杯又看了看Kon。好吧，他至少是做过抗毒物训练的，就算是春药也能多扛那么一会……

一股熟悉的、清甜的奶油香味在他的口腔中弥漫开来，轻柔地浸润了他所有味蕾。甘甜的果香和细腻的花香混合在一起，。TIM眨着眼睛，眉头一下子舒缓开来了。接着他喝了第二口，第三口——这下，他连声音都变得轻柔了。

“轻骑兵？”TIM笑着，他可是很少告诉别人自己喜欢这款甜气泡酒，连他的家人们都不知道。他只是藏了几瓶在自己的安全屋里，在闲暇时间独酌。Kon居然准备了这个，这还真是让他有点意外。

然而，在TIM愉快地享受的时候，Kon却尴尬得说不出话。气泡酒？他举起酒杯闷了一口，心中忍不住暗骂了一声。“咳咳咳——”“怎么了，Kon？”TIM把目光转向他，此刻连称呼都变了。“没……没事，小罗。”Kon用手捂着脸掩饰着，心里纳闷着自己海淘来的传说中世界上最难喝的饮料怎么变成了气泡酒。而在这一刻，罗宾似乎又一次眼前一亮，将目光停留在了服务生端上来的一盘三层海鲜拼盘上面，中层的炭烤鱿鱼散发出美妙的香气，下层的冰冻生蚝被成对摆成了爱心形状，上层的甜点还插着一枚小爱心。更不要说，整个巨大的拼盘外框架就像是一个粉色的大鸟笼，而最顶上有一个花里胡哨的镂空铁艺爱心。

靠，这他妈不就是情侣拼盘？！Kon几乎要破口大骂，然而TIM似乎完全没意识到有什么事情搞错了，只是从最顶上取下他最喜欢吃的棉花糖，放入嘴里幸福地嚼着。

4.

冷静，Conner只是对这些事情没有经验，瞧他紧张的可爱样子……Tim努力用自己的“超级小子滤镜”去安慰自己，然而这完全没有起作用，完全没有。Conner似乎比他更加尴尬，整个人都僵硬了，甚至没有意识到哪里出了问题。看，他还刚刚真切下了一块“仰望星空派”，塞进嘴里嚼了又嚼。噢，Conner，你的钢铁之胃不是这样用的。Tim心疼地打量着套在西装里面却已经汗如雨下的Conner，脑子里莫名其妙升起一大堆奇怪的念头。但不管怎样，等到一个荧光绿色的、像鼻涕虫的布丁被端上来的时候，Tim决定还是要结束这一切。

“Conner、Conner？”半响，Conner才猛然抬起头，惶恐地盯着Tim。后者叹了口气，皱着眉露出一个安抚的笑容，“你得确认一下是不是有什么地方弄错了。”

“呃……对！”Conner一拍桌子窜了起来，力度大的把桌子都弄得抖了抖。服务生都好奇地往突然站起来的Conner瞥了一眼，这下Conner又尴尬地僵住了，Tim不得不自己招了招手，把那个男服务生招过来。

“不好意思，你们确定这些东西真的是Kent先生点的吗？”Tim杵着手，认真地问着那个人。服务生看到两位衣衫楚楚的璧人如此尴尬的模样，也意识到有什么不对。他拿出胳膊夹着的皮夹，又看了一遍：“Conner Kent先生？”

“是我。”Conner困惑地看着他，依然站立着。

“也就是超级小子？”

这下，连Tim都愣在原地，而Conner直接是涨红了脸，长大了嘴巴半天也讲不出来一句话。Tim迅速扭过头瞪了Conner一眼，但后者反应过来之后慌忙摆着手，无声地表示自己真的没透露过自己的真实身份。服务生迷惑地看看Conner又看看Tim，接着转向坐着的人，轻声问：“而您不是罗宾？”

Tim差点没顺势跪下，这这这这……这怎么可能？！他怎么会被一个普通人就轻而易举地知道了身份？“不！我……我没……”Conner已经尖叫出来了，然而他的声音却吸引了周围更多的目光。“冷静点！”Tim猛然站起身，伸出手狠狠地抵在Conner嘴上，让他别再吸引别人的注意力了。现在，他已经完全不管刚才一连串的动作让他的西装下摆是不是沾满了那个诡异颜色的布丁，但他拼命忍耐着，摆出一副最善意的假笑，生硬忍耐着朝着那个困惑的服务生：“不，我们不是。”他的声音都在颤抖，“他只是和超级小子同名同姓，但我们不是那两位超级英雄，你们一定是有什么地方搞错了。”他不是罗宾，是红罗宾，这点可没撒谎。

“搞错了……？”服务生低头嘀咕着，而又有两个服务生拿着小孩子过生日用的纸王冠和肩带走了上来。“怎么了，超级小子不要这些了吗？”其中一个朝着另一个小声嘟囔着，而Conner的脸色更不好了。仔细一看，那个肩带上还写着“Robin Sucks”！

Tim实在忍耐不住，将服务生的皮夹夺了过来，翻了几页就愣住了——事实上真的有“Conner Kent、括号超级小子”这个签名，而且和Conner本人的一模一样……

“等等？”Tim猛然抬起头来，“这家餐厅有两个Conner Kent预定位置了？”他的眼神飞快地瞥到另一边——等等，为什么对面的乐队似乎开始演奏“婚礼进行曲”了？这下，Conner一拍脑袋，扭开椅子慌张地跑了出去——“我定的拼盘、蛋糕，还有我买的戒指——？！”

5.

而另一边，Kon真的遇到了史无前例的大危机。

没错，因为他现在莫名其妙地捧着一个戒指盒，对着小罗单膝下跪求婚？

他早该感觉到不对劲的，从一开始那份诡异的情侣拼盘开始……不，可能得更早一点，从那份甜气泡酒开始。本来他安排了一系列乱七八糟、人类绝对无法品尝的佳肴，服务生端上来的却都是TIM喜欢的东西，还点着奇怪的蜡烛、放着奇怪的歌，好像他真的是要来和小罗约会的一样。虽然他得承认，放松下来的时候，小罗笑起来真的很可爱，但是他预想的计划完全不是这样的。

更诡异的是，当服务生端上来一个漂亮的礼盒，他真的只是好奇里面是什么东西而已，只是好奇。但等到他打开最小的那个盒子，一枚漂亮的钻石戒指出现在他的视野里。纤细、简约的银质指环镶嵌着一枚并不算太大的钻石，但在黑丝绒里闪闪发光。他还没来得及合上盖子，那些服务生小姐就围了上来——“噢，你们两个真是可爱的一对。”为首的女孩冲着他眨了眨眼，他却只是困惑地睁着眼睛望着她，不明白发生了什么。

“快，Kent先生！”另一个声音又冒了出来。什么，他该做什么？

TIM也很迷惑。他本以为这是一次彻头彻尾的恶作剧，但Kon却准备得用心，每一个细节都刚好符合他的心意，以至于他都不忍心去揣测什么。但最终，Kon拿出了戒指，一枚看上去真的被认真挑选过，甚至很符合他的口味的戒指。Kon喜欢开玩笑，但他不会拿这种事情开玩笑。

“Kent先生，现在这个机会可是正好，赶快和Drake先生求婚呀！”Kon听到这话只一个哆嗦，腿一软被女孩们一推，真的顺势跪了下去。TIM仍然用一只手杵着头，另一只手烦躁地敲击着桌面思索着Kon到底是什么意思。但现在他们的眼神不经意之间对上了，巧舌如簧的Kon也突然哑巴了。一种微妙的暧昧气氛在两个人之间弥漫开来，更不要说四周喊着加油的服务生女孩们……然而，一声咔哒声响起，小小的戒指盒突然发出了声音——

“Tim，我担心我太过于羞涩，所以我录了这段录音……”“天哪？这不是我录的，哪里关掉——？”Kon惊慌失措地喊了起来，但录音仍然继续在播放。

“……从一开始，你就开始陪伴在我身边，你是对我最重要的人。我曾经被迫离开了你，留下你独自一人，艰难前行。但现在我回来了，我想珍惜与你相伴的每分每秒……”Kon心中暗暗挣扎着，做了个作呕的表情。天知道到底是谁用他的声音录下这么恶心的话的，但小罗似乎还听得津津有味。“现在，我，Conner Kent，希望Timothy Jackson Drake能和我结婚。Tim，请和我一起相伴余生，与我一起谱写我们未来的故事……”

Kon闪电般地将戒指盒扔进了桌子里面，好像碰到一个烫手山芋。但TIM还是目不转睛地盯着他，还微微皱着眉。

“超级小子……”TIM轻轻开口，而Kon连忙摆着手：“不！不是我——小罗，这一定是有什么东西搞错了……我……我不是要求婚……我……”

“你公布了我的真名？”

“我……诶？啊……”Kon的墨镜从鼻梁上直接滑落下来，看着小罗从椅子上颤颤巍巍，但显然散发着怒火慢慢站了起来。他的嘴角微微上扬，抽搐着：“你说了Timothy Jackson Drake这个名字？超级小子Conner Kent，你居然——”

“不！不！一定是哪里弄错了？！”Kon害怕地一下子窜了起来，躲在一个凑热闹的服务生身后探出头。完蛋了，小罗真的生气了，他绝对不会饶过自己的。“什么？你们不是Kent先生和Drake先生吗？”服务生的话似乎让一切雪上加霜，“Wayne企业的Drake总裁？”

“总裁……？”这下TIM似乎僵在了原地，捏紧桌上餐刀的手又松开了。他什么时候成了Wayne企业的……不？这一定有什么问题？眨眼间，一阵惊呼吸引了他的注意力——什么？另一个Kon-El冲着他跑过来，还是一个梳着背头、穿着西装的Kon？好吧，他这个打扮的确不那么滑稽，反而有点帅了。但更令他惊悚的是后面还跟着一个自己——没错！后面跟着一个穿着西装的自己。TIM完全呆住了，而赶过来的两个人似乎也很惊讶，另一个Tim慌忙捂住了那个Kon的嘴，示意他别轻举妄动。

“我想你们是弄错了，这两位才是超级小子和罗宾，而我们是Kent和Drake。”另一个Tim高声说道，服务生们面面相觑，也开始糊涂了。这时候，顶部的天窗砰然破碎，两个穿着戏服的人降落在餐厅中央。

“请各位紧急疏散，夜翼有紧急任务。”

“没错，所有人快滚，红头罩来清场了。”

Tim和TIM同时抬起眉毛，朝着及时救场的兄弟点点头。然而没想到红头罩猛呛一声：“操，怎么有两个小红？”

“啥？ TIM怎么有两个？”夜翼也惊呼起来，但没想到他下一秒转向红头罩，“等等，你又是谁啊？”

好吧，这俩人也不是同一个世界的。

6.

“所以，平行世界？”

TIM啜了一口气泡酒，懒洋洋地问。Tim无可奈何地点点头，但他内心对另一个自己把自己的气泡酒全喝光了非常不满。Kon迷惑地坐在TIM的身边，Conner则是一样。四个人就像是照镜子一样面对面地坐在同一张餐桌上，看上去非常有趣。

“Bruce发觉有不对劲，于是通知我过来。”夜翼在一旁解释道，“没想到时空混乱已经出现了，还刚好发生在你们身上。”

红头罩听了Bruce那个名字似乎不屑地嗤了一声，但没有多说什么：“我就是……咳咳，Tim给我发了信息，他觉得有情况不对，叫我来清场打个掩护。”

“唔……平行世界里Timmy的朋友吗？”夜翼面罩下眯起眼睛，捏着下巴盯着他，“很可疑，TIM，你以后要留点心。”

“切。”红头罩也瞪了他一眼，什么也没说。Tim没怎么在意两个不同世界的大哥和二哥，反倒是把目光转回了自己和Conner的同位体身上。有趣的是，TIM也在盯着自己。他们看上去几乎一模一样，但Tim明显更成熟一点，而TIM则是还在做罗宾。另外，Conner和Kon则相差很大，Conner稳重成熟，Kon却调皮得真像是个小孩子。

“我倒很惊讶……你们居然是情侣。”Tim突然开口了，一直仔细审视着Tim和Conner的他真的有满肚子的话想问的，但他不确定自己知道了会不会对自己世界有影响。然而，最让他惊讶的是Tim和Conner居然交往了？还交往三年，马上就要结婚了。他实在是无法想象自己和身边这个小鬼有这么浓情蜜意、恶心死人的一天，但另一个自己似乎很满意这种状态。

“噢？你们不是吗？”Tim抬起眉毛，带着讽刺的口吻说着。TIM自然是立马意识到了，撑着下巴的手开始烦躁地敲击着脸颊。他眯起眼睛：“所以呢，这还是什么炫耀的事情了吗？”

“当然，”Tim搂过Conner的肩膀，把头贴在僵硬的超级小子的脖颈旁边，他不得不承认自己对TIM抢走了Conner为自己精心安排的约会有点生气，“我……可以大大方方地和喜欢的人秀恩爱。”

虽然TIM和Kon看上去并不是那么亲密，但Tim笃定他一定也很在意超级小子，而且他了解自己。果然，TIM根本没办法太多思考就中计了：“切……”他黑着脸，咬牙切齿，“只是没有这个名头，想做的时候又不是不可以做。”

这下，夜翼不淡定了。“等等，Timmy，你刚才的话是什么意思？！”但红头罩却把他一把摁回了座位上，大笑着说：“Dickie，别打岔，要变得好玩了！”

“小罗，你不是说那一次谁也别提了吗……”

“闭嘴。”

TIM瞪了Kon一眼，后者还是噤了声。Tim抬起眉毛，依然不肯退让地说：“呵，不过是几次性爱花粉、魔法而已，我和Conner可是连OOXX都做了呢。”

“噢？不好意思，我和Kon可是连XXOOOXO都做了。”TIM不甘示弱地反击道。

“我和Conner还玩过OOXOOOXX，还在蝙蝠车搞过。”

“那瞭望塔呢？不敢了吧？外面还有超人飞来飞去值班哦。”

Tim和TIM同时眯起眼睛，火药味十足地盯着对方。而Kon和Conner似乎也完全不敢说话，红头罩摁着夜翼，夜翼则是完全陷入了“我弟弟还没成年”的悲伤之中。突然，Tim一拍桌子，拉着Conner一跃而起：“等着，我和Conner马上就开始蜜月了，哥谭的报纸头版都是我们的。”

“哼，别瞧不起炮友。”TIM也撸起袖子，拽着Kon也窜了起来，“要知道报纸最喜欢的可不是什么明星夫夫，而是小巷野战，等着吧……”

“我亲爱的弟弟们，”夜翼欲哭无泪地抬起头，“虽然这里没有别人，但你们能不能不要在大庭广众之下这么饥渴？”

“别操心啦，Dickie，”红头罩大力地拍了拍他的肩膀，“正所谓上梁不正下梁歪嘛，Tim这个样子也没办法的……”

“上梁？”夜翼转过头撇着嘴盯着他，“谁是上梁？”

这个红头罩可不敢说。


End file.
